The Depths Of Our Soul
by Little Mystery
Summary: AU, SasuNaruSasu. In the future, no one knew why they lived in underwater colonies with no known past. No one asked. Except for Naruto. Although, he went missing years ago when he went out with his team, Uchiha and Haruno. Sasuke will not be weak and talk about any of his thoughts. Until Naruto comes back and the two realize what is really on their minds. But Naruto is...different.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Why hello there! Welcome to my new story. I'm one of those "used to write fanfic way back when and now trying to shake the cobwebs off".

I haven't been active for... years! So my new style is entirely different, and likely if you have read from me before this story, you may not like it.

Still though! I've gotten into the Naruto fandom and just HAD to make my favorite boys smoosh their bodies together (LOL). Although that may not come for awhile. Sasuke isn't as much of a knob cause I'm working off the "actual best friends that hate each other but don't realize their deep desires" dynamic. Don't get me wrong though! I still want to make Sasuke an asshole.

I'm making Sasuke twenty-two in the flashback, while Naruto and Sakura are nineteen. I have no good reason other than older then Naruto!Sasuke makes me happy.

****

**WARNINGS**: This story WILL contain yaoi (SasuNaruSasu). I am a person who doesn't define one as 'uke' and 'seme' (meaning who's dominate and submissive isn't clearly defined). Naruto will not be helpless, and this will not be overly sad (I think). However, Naruto will eventually come across a little OOC. I have big plans for him!

Let's begin! (Oh please be gentle.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And he was gone.

All he had known, all he had beside him for the majority of his life. All he had... loved? Black eyes blinked, then looked down, pensive. Hated. All that he hated had vanished.

A sigh pushed past his lips, full and soft, before they pressed into a thin line.

It had been over two years.

Where was he?

It was just like the stupid kid to disappear and make him worry.

~*~*~Three Years Ago~*~*~

"You bastard!" cried an indignant teenager, chasing after dark hair who had burst past him with their supplies. He smirked. Gosh, how Naruto hated that smirk.

"It's not my fault you're so slow, dobe." He quickly punched in his complicated access code with elegant fingers. The steel door he had stopped in front of came up with a thunk, and a rush of stale air.

Naruto just glowered at him, continuing to chase after the older boy like all his fangirls did. Sasuke had no interest in those irritating distractions - he just loved riling Naruto up until his blue eyes were brimming with malicious intent.

"It's not my fault if I punch that smirk off your smug face, either."

There was a soft sigh beside the other boys. Sakura walked up and adjusted her backpack, having kept up behind Naruto. "Honestly, you are both impossible."

Sakura thought back on why they were doing this in the first place. It wasn't the first supply run they were to go on, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Thoughtlessly she caught the diving suit Sasuke tossed at her head, sticking her tongue out at him.

In her life, there was no real explanation as to what had happened on the surface. Why the rest of the humans had to colonize underwater. The children speculated, yet rarely got anywhere with their constant pestering of the elders. She smiled lightly when she remembered Kakashi scolding a five year old Naruto for poking his nose into every possible start of an answer.

But still, as they got older, they stopped questioning what had happened. All except her best friend. Naruto had always wanted to know everything, naturally curious and ready to get in trouble. His whisker birthmarks on his cheeks just caused people to deem him trouble. A natural fox, ready to be cunning. No one got to know the now nineteen year old like they did.

She blushed. I mean sure, the only reason she had even bothered to befriend Naruto in the first place was because he was the only one who could befriend the untouchable Sasuke Uchiha. What a silly girl she had been.

A poke into her ribs, black and blue staring. "Sakura-chan, the airlocks ready to be released. Do you want to maybe put on your helmet?" Naruto teased.

"Ah! Sorry! Just... just got distracted..." she mumbled sheepishly.

"Checking out the bastard's ass again, hey?" He grinned, slightly pointed canines visible. Sasuke's eyes flashed with... anger? Annoyance? Sakura could never read him.

Sasuke piped up, annoyed the blonde still thought they would get together. "Stop talking for once, dumbass, and lets get our job out of the way."

Naruto twitched, but copied Sakura's earlier reaction and stuck his tongue out, slamming the carbon alloy helmet over his wild blonde hair. It was Sakura who pushed her chest intercom. "We're ready, Kakashi-sensei."

The sound of a page deliberately being turned greeted their ears. "About time."

No more snide comments could be made from the offended party as water began to gush around their feet, bracing themselves expertly as a familiar hiss informed them it was time to get serious. Finally when they were fully engulfed in water, Sasuke was the first to push off the side of the small room in his tight black diving suit, blue lines accenting his body and slight thinner fabric, overlaid by mesh for his joints. They all wore the same issued suit, but Naruto's was black with orange accents, Sakura's black with pink. To tell each other apart was their symbol they had chosen etched in their color on the side of their helmets.

"Now pay attention, usuratonkachi. No wandering around this time. You nearly got yourself killed last time and I won't help you again this time."

The eye roll was clearly felt and heard in his voice. "It might have been big, but I can handle a stupid fish."

Around them was dark, vast ocean floor covered by fissures and things of all colors of the rainbow. The flood lights from their helmets did little to stop the overwhelming sickness and pressure. These young kids were trained to make sure they didn't freak out, didn't cry, and didn't get others killed. Some were not so lucky.

"Oi oi oi! I see something weird to the left! It looks like another colony!" Though Sasuke moved quickly to cut him off, Naruto's uncanny speed in the water left the young man violently cursing words that even made Sakura blush as they quickly followed.

Naruto had the decency to wait by the entrance of a rather decrepit ship. Huge. But very old. "This wasn't here the last time we patrolled." His gorgeous cerulean eyes shone with excitement. He would be the one to find out the past, and damn if anyone stopped him.

"We're not going in." Sasuke grabbed his arm violently and started hauling the blonde away. "We're reporting it. And then we are going to continue with our mission." Naruto tried to wrench his arm away awkwardly in the water.

"I'm going in! You're not the boss!"

"Actually, I am. I'm squad leader, remember?"

Naruto bit his lip, embarrassment and anger coloring his cheeks under the helmet. "Just because you couldn't save Itachi doesn't mean you have to "save" me!" Sasuke released Naruto's arm with a flinch, shocked that the only one who knew everything about him would throw that in his face.

Sakura gasped. "Naruto!"

The blonde didn't care, already swimming over to try and open the strange ship. Sasuke was an asshole to him. Why should he be the bad guy when he always was? Though... he wouldn't admit it. But the flicker of hurt in Sasuke's eyes had surprised him and there was the smallest twinge of guilt.

A strong, calm body swam up beside him after an agonizing ten minutes, trying to figure out a way to open it with Naruto. "We search quickly, try to find supplies. If they are none, we leave."

Naruto let a slow smile creep on his lips. "Thanks Sasuke."

"Hn."

Then the sound of hissing and a loud thunk from within.

The door was going to open.

~*~*~*~Present~*~*~*~*~

Sasuke stared up at the sky, artificial wind blowing his hair. He was now laid on his back with strong, toned arms behind his head.

If he ever saw the blonde again, he was going to kill him.

A/N: Review? : D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Eek! You know, I may only have a few reviews, but they made me so very happy. 3

So let's get this show on the road!

WARNINGS: This story will contain hard yaoi, and masturbation... and probably naughty stuff overall. Don't like, so of course don't read. I also have a very deep love for Itachi and Gaara, so don't be surprised if these two sneak into the story in all the ways they can. SasuNaruSasu through and through, blah blah blah

Song that you could listen to for this chapter: Dangerous by David Guetta feat. Sam Martin 

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Three years Ago~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Instinctively Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm again and pulled him farther back from the door. There was no good reason it would open. His hand lingered by the belt of his diving suit, fingers ready to grab his ever present hilt.

Naruto blinked, letting himself be pulled back. He was brash - not stupid.

The door opened to reveal... nothing. No indication anyone had been in the inner chamber to let them in. No visible windows to reveal the three outside. Sakura felt a shiver creep up her spine. "This... this doesn't feel right. Let's leave." Sasuke wasn't the only one surprised when the usual stoic voice he possessed came out with curiosity laced in.

"The idiot wants to check it out, fine. There is no immediate danger."

"Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto." Naruto shoved him away and swam into the opening, the black haired man right on his heels. Like hell he would admit it, but Sasuke's presence made him feel safe. And strong.

Sakura bit and began to chew her lower lip, following after the two boys. As per usual, she was chasing her friends since childhood, never apart of their exclusive club.

The blonde had begun the process of stabilizing the pressure. When the water had cleared from their feet and all readers normal, Sasuke pulled his helmet off first. The air wasn't even stale. How... odd. The team moved out into the next room - a long stark hallway. Naruto stayed in formation between Sasuke and Sakura. Close to both to be the first to respond to either threat. The ship looked like it had been abandoned for... eons. No sign of people, food or (more concerning), evidence this ship had any life on it in the first place. Room after room of neatly placed chairs, tables, beds.

Like someone had read a manual on how people lived, and never moved in.

Naruto's eyes moved, calculating blue checking out their surroundings. Moving with his team to search in rooms, then down more hallway, eyes roaming over Sasuke's body and down to his- He jolted and paused. This was not the time, and it certainly DEFINITELY wasn't the place for those thoughts. Those were secret, never explored thoughts that stayed in the confines of his hot, sweaty room.

"-obe?" Sasuke's smooth voice drifted into his thoughts. Naruto was having a hard time stamping down his thoughts. His head felt heavy and full. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, Sasuke's perfect, _stupid _brow raising at the action.

Naruto waved a hand in front of his face dismissively. "I'm fine."

Sasuke placed a hand to his own head. He recognized the way his brain seemed to be registering everything slowly, a pleasant haze settling over his consciousness. His eyes narrowed, shaking his head when a blurred figure turned the corner, starting towards the group. Slowly. "We need to leave..."

It was too late. Sakura fell heavily to the floor, eyes closed. "Sakura!" Naruto managed to shake the haze away, enough to kneel and check on her vitals. He placed fingers on her pulse, darkened, hazy blue eyes blinked in confusion. "She's sleeping?"

Quickly, Sasuke's hands gripped the hilt of his now extended blade, curved and dangerous with a faint glow of blue. Though his grip slipped, heavy lids still falling as he fell to his knees. The figure approached with no footsteps, the blurred mouth opening in a large grin. Pointed fangs gleaming and slitted red eyes glistening with amusement. Naruto succumbed beside him and Sasuke swore, before he lost consciousness, he heard the thing speak.

Warm... familiar... fingers, firm but gentle, grabbed his chin. "Thank you for bringing my aibou back to me, pet. Don't worry, he will come back better then ever." 

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~Present Day~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Now in bed, Sasuke tossed in his loose sleeping pants, tossing the sheets off his body. His dirty mouth let slip the familiar curse as he stood. Sweat glistened on his pale, matured body. Now twenty-five, Sasuke slipped a tank top over his head and padded out of his quarters.

He couldn't explain it, but those three years ago, he had believed him.

Him.

That voice wafted over him like silk, settling low in his belly like the promise of sex. It annoyed him. He couldn't even start to explain what had happened. That was unacceptable. He was an Uchiha. There was no patience he possessed to wait for the creature to give his- that blonde back.

But he waited with patience that often left him in a foul mood with everyone else

When Sakura and Sasuke had come to all that time ago, they had been floating close to their own ship. Though the strange structure they had explored so close was completely and utterly gone. No sign, no trace. No Naruto. Sakura didn't even remember having found the strange ship. However, Naruto's lack of attendance worried her as well. Even if Sasuke's impatient and short explanation of the events that had happened made no sense, they had quickly raced home to scan the waters, but came back empty handed. Through the years, many had pried at the Uchiha for more details. He gave them nothing. They were not his concern. Finding Naruto was priority, and everyone else would either slow him down, or ask too many questions.

Like Kakashi.

"Well well! Another midnight stroll, I see."

Sasuke gave his most infamous glare, lip almost curled. "Hn." Kakashi's ever present eye smile, since the lower half of his face was covered by a mask made of the same material as their diving suits. He raised his hands in mock surrender.

"You are not the only one who thinks about him everyday." Sasuke's eyes rolled, boring holes in his superior. He did, however, pause to talk to the older man.

Sasuke's voice was sure and confident. "I don't care. It's in his own stupid, idiotic nature to get himself kidnapped." Kakashi looked like a cat about to eat a canary.

Oh Sasuke. He knew the boy since he was four and had emotions. "Kidnapped?" he implied with an innocence that irritated the Uchiha. Sasuke decided he didn't have time for this, turning on his heel and gracefully walking down the hall. Though he was now the Superior of his own team, that man still managed to get more then what he cared for out of him.

He passed a window showing the great expanse of sea that surrounded them. A blonde shock of hair caught his attention, and Sasuke's powerful legs were already taking him to the nearest air lock in an instant.

Finally. 

* * *

It was lucky Sasuke reported to no one. He had long since surpassed his teacher and was able to go out whenever he deemed fit to gather or hunt. His legs kicked behind him, his larger suit black with red accents, and the Uchiha logo etched in red on his masters helmet.

As he neared where he had seen the blonde hair, it was no longer there. Instead... Sasuke furrowed his brows as he approached. Red hair?

Whoever this was, he wore no suit. Though disconcerting, the black haired man wasn't to be deterred so easily. He pulled the apparent unconscious body to his, bangs moving from the younger man's head. What was weirder - the tattoo above his eye.

Love?

Fingers brushed the hair from the smaller man's pale face, noting the small body was completely limp but breathing easily. Sasuke held him to his chest bridal style and began to move. This man's body was nothing for his sleek, powerful muscles. He didn't know why, but felt pushed to save him.

Sasuke scowled. Since when had he grown soft?

When he finally stood inside the depressurization chamber, the door opened to their artificial landscape. Trees, benches and fake moon still hanging in the sky. It still felt very real. Fools thought this would make it easier to digest the fact that they were trapped little humans in a ship miles below the true surface.

The body stirred in his arms, and an unfamiliar chill crept down his spine. He could -feel- the glare before he even looked down.

Beautiful green eyes. Sasuke noted, and smirked. And a scowl that could rival even his own. His expression became cold as he placed the boy on his feet.

"I didn't want you to be out there, anymore then you like being in here now."

"You're concern is completely unnecessary and foolish."

Sasuke raised a brow. "I don't give a fuck about you. I wanted it to be someone else is what I meant." Now that the Uchiha could get a good look at the other man, he realized his description of small was inaccurate. He stood stiff and controlled (like royalty), green eyes lined in thick black and intense. He may have been shorter, but the man had a feral quality to him, the voice that came out of him cold and controlled, giving away none of his feelings. If the kid even had them.

The dark haired man then raised both brows. In his haste, he hadn't realized the kid lacked proper clothes, let alone a diving suit. Strange. The pressure should have killed him, the diving pants clung to his long legs the only thing on his body. There had been no sign of anything around him. Sasuke's lips parted, only to have a hand raised for silence. Black eyes narrowed and he sneered.

"You have questions. I will not answer them. It is not my purpose, nor place. Be patient, Uchiha."

To say Sasuke was furious was an understatement. The red-head then proceeded to ignore him and walk away as if nothing was off. No one treated him this way. Not even the idiot himself! Maybe he should follow him and drown him in a bathtub or something.

Why he had saved the weird, mysterious stranger was beyond him.

Because Naruto would have done it if he were here.

"Fuck this, I'm going back to bed." Sasuke muttered, running a hand through his bedhead. Though few people were around, the staff patrolling stopped and stared when the Uchiha stomped past them. Hair tousled, diving suit around his hips with his tank top hugging every strong, taut muscle. The murder in his eyes only made the girls blush heavily and scurry out of his way.

His chambers were cold and dark, and he shoved the suit off his tight hips, black briefs leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination.

He flopped face first onto the bed, asleep in minutes. 

* * *

Black eyes snapped open in the dark, hand on his nightstand.

Sasuke blinked. What had woken him up? His mind was hazed and thick, warm and pleasant. He was on his back on the bed. His eyes slipped half closed and a moan left his lips when his head fell back to the pillow. Fingers gently pried his own from the hilt of his sword. The Uchiha licked his lips, unable and unwilling to move. Lips were brushing against his ear. A deep, velvet voice wafted over his ear. "Shhh... You're dreaming..." Sasuke arched as he felt a hand slide down his chest. A warm weight settled on his hips.

A flash of sun blonde hair, pink full lips. A tongue darted out to wet them, fang poking out.

"Fuck Sasuke... you got hotter..." the voice came out husky and full of lust.

Sasuke swallowed thickly. Why was he dreaming of... a gasp when that same tongue flicked over his clothed nipple.

"Naruto...?" A thick groan answered his question.

"Don't say my name like that or I'm going to lose my self control... you need to remember when I fuck you." Sasuke smirked lazily, an amused 'hmm' coming from deep in his throat.

"Now I know this is a dream... if that were going to happen... I would be the one... fucking you..." The Uchiha would think about... whatever this dream was in the morning. Right now he craved this. If it was the blonde, then so be it.

Or so he told himself.

Naruto eyed him with hungry blue eyes. Sasuke shivered. He had never seen that look on his face, especially directed fully to his superior. This Naruto was older, shorter blonde hair but still unruly as he remembered. Diving pants clung to his hips and little else. Sasuke's fingers came up and traced the tattoo on the toned stomach before his eyes.

"You will realize what our fucked up relationship was... but not now." Breathing shaky, but confidence and power in his voice. Those plump lips tilted up and Naruto grinded his shapely ass down into the Uchiha's lap, grabbing his hands in his and laying them to the sides of his head. Sasuke bit his lip. Dream or not, he wasn't about to submit to the infuriatingly sexy man on top of him.

Naruto leaned down to whisper into his ear again. "You never noticed me staring...?" he purred, "I hated you, but I wanted you to fuck me ever since I discovered hormones." Another grind into his hard erection had the stoic man letting out a small moan. The blonde shifted down the others body, a throaty moan of his own leaving his lips when he eyed the mans hard length being freed from his briefs.

"Holy fuck... Sasuke... you're bigger then I thought you'd be."

Sasuke idly wondered when his imagination had become so dirty... A gasp and a thick, feral sound left his lips when the blonde wrapped those mouthy fucking lips around his dick. His already hazed mind kept pleasantly blank as he thrust up into the warm, wet mouth around him.

Soon it was hard to tell who was moaning, the sloppy wet sounds filling the room from precum and Naruto's mouth. His fingers tangled into soft blonde locks, selfish and controlling. Several more thrusts deep into his throat was enough to push the black haired man's control over, and he came with a deep groan, spilling himself into his former best friend's mouth.

Naruto purred and sat up on his haunches, one arm resting between his thighs as the other was at his lips, using his fingers to catch and lick away every last drop. Sasuke could feel his conscious slipping, but shivered and licked his own soft lips at the sight.

He never realized the loud mouth could be sexy.

"I'll see you again soon, teme..." was the fading whisper in the dark.

Sasuke sighed and fell back asleep. 

* * *

"I don't think that was part of the plan, Naru."

A very 'sorry not sorry' chuckle echoed in the common gardens.

"You know as well as I do, Uchiha-teme is more... pliable when he's sleeping."

"Creepy. We're going to have to explain this to him eventually. And when he's awake, so that you can't just keep taking advantage."

"We've waited this long, let me have my fun."

There were no other sounds, not even footsteps but the two figures had left, with only one lingering question.

"Do you think Itachi and Gaara will be mad?" 

* * *

Sleep was supposed to bring peace and contentment. Fucking birds chirping and fuzzy, sleepy smiles.

Not cold sticky boxers and far too many questions.

Aside from dirty little things the blonde would never say, the important bits weren't there. Important in the sense that Sasuke felt like he missed something.

A lot of firsts were happening for the Uchiha. And he didn't like it. 

* * *

**A/N:** Ahahahaha, I can't go long without bringing some smut in. Anyone else notice that in his "dream", he didn't have his boxers on? *waggles eyebrows* I'm debating doing the next chapter in younger!Naruto's point of view... Maybe! Reviews~!


End file.
